


(he's) a monster

by orphan_account



Series: Strike for love and strike for fear, there's beauty and there's danger here [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we gonna wait for dad? Then go home?" Sidney asks, and Trina gives him a small smile, her eyes looking a little sad again. </p><p>"Yes, we're going home. In a moment, dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(he's) a monster

**Author's Note:**

> so i just realized that's been a year since i posted the first piece of this au of mine... and gosh, i am so sorry. when i originally started this, i had a whole plan to post either snippets or a second, longer counterpart a couple weeks after the original posting date. and then... that never happened. i have been idly working on it, but for some reason it just fell short of my priorities. i also had no idea that it's been so long since i posted the first part of this series... 
> 
> as an apology, here's a snippet thats been siting in my google docs folder for this au since the day after i posted the first installment. i'm not that happy with it? even though it's just a short little thing, but for reason now i have a very hard time trying to write child!sidney and his parents... ugh. 
> 
> anyways, i am DEFINITELY still working on this au and i make no promises about future installments, but i will say that they are eventually coming! it's just that i get so worked up in planning out this whole universe in my head that i sometimes forget i actually have to /write it/

Sidney goes into his first day of school expecting the worst, and he's met with nothing short of it. When they're young and out of their parents eye line, kids have no sense of privacy about  _anything,_ especially their marks. It's not even ten minutes into play time, and Sidney has been bombarded by three different people asking to see his mark. When he shakes his head  _no_ , they keep pushing him - asking where it is, if it's in an embarrassing place, if he's ashamed of it. They corner him and Sidney has no where to go, no room to breathe, and he hates it. 

It's when two of the kids grab his arms that he loses it. 

Sidney's side flares with pain and the two kids jolt away from him, their hands turning blue and their teeth chattering together with ice forming in their hair and their eyes squeezed shut. Someone yells and the teacher, a young woman named Ms. Robuse, is freaking out. 

Ms. Robuse hauls Sidney out of the classroom by the back of his shirt and locks him in one of the empty rooms down the hall. She doesn't say anything to him as she sits him down at a table and then turns her back, marching right out of the door she brought him in through. Sidney balls his chubby hands into small, children's fists and holds his breath as the sting of his mark fades away. 

It seems like it's hours later when the door opens again. It's his mom, peering slowly into the room, stopping when she sees him. Her eyes are watery and a little bit frightened as she steps into the room and scoops him up into her arms. Sidney doesn't understand at all. 

She doesn't say anything to him as they walk down the hall. Sidney is squirming in her arms, looking into the windows of the classrooms that they pass. He stills when he looks into one of the rooms and sees his father and Ms. Robuse talking and his face scrunches up in confusion. 

His mom must notice, because she lets out a surprised laugh, stopping in her tracks and just staring down at him. Sidney turns to look up at her, still confused. 

"Are we gonna wait for dad? Then go home?" Sidney asks, and Trina gives him a small smile, her eyes looking a little sad again. 

"Yes, we're going home. In a moment, dear," she sniffles, and Sidney's eyebrows knit together because it looks like she's going to cry. He squirms again, reaching up, and pats her cheek, making a protesting noise. Trina gives him another ghost of a smile, rocking side to side on her heels. "I'm okay, Sidney. It'll be okay." Her voice is barley above a whisper and she still looks upset, but she said it was okay, so Sidney just smiles back. 

When Troy joins them in the hallway, he looks angrier than Sidney's ever seen him. They leave the school and go home, and he doesn't say a word to anyone. That's the first time that Sidney remembers his dad and his mom fighting over him, and it's far from the last. 

 

 


End file.
